


One of those stories

by frankenjoly



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, Not always canon-complian/includes AUs, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Snippet collection from prompts/asks/stuff that's been sitting there for a while and wanna keep together. Similar to the drabbles, tbh.
Relationships: Angel & Timothy Lawrence, Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Ava & Maya (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Borderlands weekly prompt on Twitter. First one was Angel and revolution, so here's my baby starting to live + a bit of Gaigel.

When Angel thought about revolution, Gaige was the first thing that came to mind. The mechromancer was smart, brave, bold… all qualities she both envied a bit and absolutely loved. Well, not only those qualities, as her evident crush on the redhead seemed more and more evident each day, at least to her.

Angel herself, on the other hand… well, having a good opinion about herself had taken time and effort, but she was getting there.

For her, revolution had started as simple, easy, baby steps after leaving the bunker.

It had started when her healing did, or alongside it. Finding her own style, learning how to fight with her own hands and guns instead of depending just on her powers, drawing again after years… all of that didn't mean just revolution, but letting herself be… Herself.

Angel may never be able to go back to the girl she once was, before a blue pattern appeared on her left side when she was around five, and all that it led to. But she could be the woman she wanted to be, and it was more than enough.

It meant letting her old life behind, which seemed more like an early grave waiting for the day she finally collapsed physically, mentally or generally speaking. It meant rebelling against the weird fate most sirens shared, which consisted in tragedy following one way or another.

And, above all, it meant honoring what Timothy had done for her when risking to get her out, and being by her side through the whole journey as she had been by his too.

Oh, no. She refused to let it all go to waste.


	2. Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second weekly prompt I did, with Tyreen and saint.

Usually and classically, there were sinners and there were saints.

Saints were usually well-considered goody-two-shoes who sometimes did cool things, or just became known for being… extremely boring? Sinners tended to be frowned upon in the best cases, and condemned in the worst, seen as nothing more than just scum.

People used to be in one end of the dichotomy or another, but mostly gravitated through the whole range of in-betweens. Tyreen herself had wondered sometimes about which side was she closer to, before realizing something higher was meant for her.

She was going to be a god.

Who cared about being a sinner or a saint, about bending to the rules or breaking them? Why, when the top was destined to her, when she could be the one making those rules instead of being affected by them?


	3. Injury discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt matches the title, and what can I say, I love angry Maya.

“Cut the crap and tell me what happened.” Maya asked, impatiently, to the monk who had been muttering excuses for the past two minutes.

At the opposite corner of the room, a teary-eyed and bit heavy-bruised Ava stared at them every now and then.

“I… I overheard the child complaining about wanting to start training.”

“And?” The siren raised her eyebrows, giving him an icy look that almost made the man shiver.

“I offered… Her… T-that training.”

“Like Sophis used to train me?” At that point, Maya had already started raising her voice, her anger impossible to ignore. “Are you dumb?”

“As brother Sophis used to say, real danger won't wait till you are ready, nor be gentle either.” The sudden shred of courage that led him to say that instantly vanished when she punched him in the face, suddenly and unceremoniously.

“I don't give a fuck about what Sophis used to say! That's no way to treat a kid!”

“But…”

“You think I don't know how real danger works, when I've been facing it for years while you hide the fake pacifist bullshit?” 

“That's not what I…”

“I  _ do _ , and let me tell you, that doesn't cover up the fact that you're mistreating a kid with the whole training excuse. He did that to me, and if you tried to do the same with her again… You're a dead man. Understood?”


	4. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt here was "lifting someone up from excitement" with Angel and Tim, and I added headcanons on top.

“Sooo… how did it go?”

From his seat, Timothy looked up at Angel, who had just entered the room, looking like she had been crying but with a soft smile in her face too.

“Good, I guess.” The girl landed on the bed, beside him, and wiped a tear that had started to run down her face with her sleeve. “I asked about the painting, and… Well, there wasn't a lot more to say? I mean. Then he said I look like her, like, a lot.”

Like her mother, to be more specific. Something both of them could bet, even if only Angel had met her, and could barely remember her at that point.

“And… You talked more, I assume.” Not difficult to guess, as it had taken a long while.

“Yeah.” Angel stood up again, moving around the room and gesturing with her hands, her tattoos lighting up a little. “I told Wainwright everything I can remember about her, and he told me stories from when they were kids. It was… It was very nice.” 

When she turned to look at him, he had already gotten up too, and hugged her so tightly Angel's feet left the ground.

“So happy for you, kiddo.”

Needless to say, she hugged him back, tearing up again and laughing.


	5. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing someone's cuts/scratches and Gaigel. Thought about making it more angsty but settled for this aka something more soft.

“It wasn't that bad…”

“For real?” Gaige stared at Angel, eyebrows raised and a skeptical look on her face. “Then show me your arm.”

The siren moved her sleeve up, doing as requested, letting her tattoos show.

“The  _ other _ one, babe.”

“Wow, babe. Is DT gonna be jealous?”

“Doubt it, as it's different. And you know, 'cause you're blushing.”

Angel looked away, cheeks red, and pulled up the other sleeve, revealing an interesting collection of bruises and scratches. Recent, of course. Gaige already knew the older ones.

“In my defense, there were too many robots, so I couldn't hold them with my powers to get the parts needed, so I opted for salvaging the classic way.”

“So you don't invite me to the party and come back injured.”

“Again, it's not that bad. You should have seen them.” She was about to cross her arms, when Gaige took her right, and started kissing it, softly.

“That's what I mean, I missed both the action and the opportunity to get popcorn and watch. Not fair!”


	6. Defiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is the same as the first sentence, and it was about Nisha. I'm rusty writing her but I manage sometimes.

“When I'm through with you, they're gonna stumble over YOUR body in the dark!”

Those were big words for someone who was on the verge of losing. Well, it would have sure sounded more intimidating if it didn't come from a person who just had lost their bullets.

Nisha snickered, making direct eye contact with the voice  _ and stupid attempt of threat _ , letting show how unaffected she was by it.

Another bandit, not the first and probably not the last, who wasted breath making an empty promise that was soon going to turn into ashes.

The threats continued, each one more unbelievable than its predecessor, but she didn't waste time in analysing them. Instead, she shot.


	7. A lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collect+teacher with Maya and Ava, decided to mix them up.

“Why are you always looking for books?” Asked Ava, out of the blue.

“I like books.” Was Maya’s simple response.

“Yeah, well, last time I checked, this abbey had a big-ass library full of tons of books…”

“Which I’ve already read. More than once, a big bunch of them.”

“Wow.” Ava’s eyes went wide, and she looked at Maya with her mouth half open. Then she stuck her tongue out at her. “You’re a nerd.”

The older of the two looked at her apprentice, divided between being the bigger person (who, in theory, she was supposed to be), or going full petty mode. After a few seconds, her final choice was the second one, as she replied with the same gesture.

“What if I am? Let me remind you who knows siren stuff that may or may not teach the other… ‘cause that one sure isn’t you.”

That made Ava shut her mouth mid next response, and put her hands up, palms shown as a half-joking surrender.

“Okay, okay, got it. Please teach me the siren stuff.”

“Well.” Maya lifted her chin, amused. “Why do you think I want certain books for? There’s still a lot I don’t know, and sure I can’t teach you that same lot if I don’t learn it myself first.”


	8. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and O at the end of a letter + Psyren, with a bit of Ava.

A letter. From Pandora.

A letter from Krieg.

Clutching the envelope against her chest, Maya rushed to her room while she wondered how he had managed to get it to arrive from lightyears away. Why a letter and not calling? Not like she was going to complain, as every word from him was more than welcome… even when the siren missed hearing his voice so much it was starting to hurt.

On her way, she dismissed a monk with a simple ‘Busy, let’s leave this for later’, and took the time needed to close the door once her destination was reached. She wanted to be alone when reading it, to do it unbothered and be able to truly express her reactions to the letter. Not to mention that, if there was something she was made sure to get since the moment she stepped again on the abbey, was privacy.

Maya didn’t intend to hide everything, but her personal life wasn’t none of the monks’ businesses.

Door closed, she took her coat and shoes off, letting herself sit on the bed when it was done, and finally opened the letter as she smiled like a schoolgirl. No matter how hard being in Athenas, apart from everyone was, at least she had this and whoever tried to take it from her will end up…

“Wow, X’s and O’s at the end. You two must be close.”

Ava’s voice startled her, and Maya’s first reaction was folding the paper again and putting it closer to her body again, as if she was afraid it could be stolen or something.

“Credit when it’s due, your sneaking abilities have only improved.” Maya chuckled, a bit nervous. “But please don’t do that again. We’re not training right now and this is… personal.”


	9. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes part of a Christmas prompt thingie I did back then but didn't get to post earlier: Psyren edition.

Athenas was her origin planet, the place where she was born and raised, yes. But even if she had reconciled with it in general, and the abbey in particular, at least to some extent… it didn’t feel like home the way Sanctuary did. Coming back, no matter how many time had passed, always lifted her spirits, and she felt welcome in a way she wouldn’t have thought was possible as a kid or teen.

Plus, coming back to a Sanctuary III that had already been decorated for the festivities… she couldn’t help but smile as she stepped in, right after entering the ship.

Maya herself was ready too, wearing a sweater she had picked up specifically. And Krieg, who was accompanying her, didn't take long to choose another one, undoubtedly matching hers.

Hands entwined with the other's, and smiling like lovesick teenagers, they rushed in, in order not to miss the ship's Mercenary Day party.

The plan was arriving earlier, and by earlier they meant three days before, but work in Athenas could be… almost never ending. Knowing when you started was quite simple, but when to end… a bit more difficult. At least, that time Maya hadn't been alone with it. Because yes, the first time coming back she had Ava, but it was a lot to put on a kid's shoulders. So she wasn't going to make her do more than necessary. And even when she was ready, she intended to teach her when to stop and take a break… something Maya had issues with sometimes.

Accepting Krieg's help had taken her a while too, even if he willingly went to Athenas with her and offered said help but… when it came to what Maya considered  _ her duty _ and  _ her duty alone _ , needed time to adjust and delegate.

That was something that happened similarly with breaks, and if it wasn't for the occasion, sure the trip would have been longer, task after task.

But they had made it, and well… a bit of fun never harmed anyone, right? Not to mention how great was being back home, with its charming parts and dumb shenanigans.

Speaking of which, as they get to the party, Maya and Krieg were greeted by a roaring welcome, and a bit of mistletoe someone put over their heads.

“What do you say, big guy?” Asked her, grinning. “We give 'em the show or wait till we're alone?”

Krieg hardly ever fully removed his mask in public, and that time wasn't going to be an exception, but in the way he pulled it up revealing his jaw and lips, Maya found the answer.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old Christmas prompt, now Gaigel ft that AU where they meet again because of Hammerlock and Wainwright's wedding.

Months after not only meeting again but first meeting face to face, and even though they had been talking quite regularly via ECHO, Angel hadn't thought she would see her again so… soon?

Okay, it wasn't  _ soon _ , but when Alistair (it had taken her a while to start calling him by his instead of Sir Hammerlock, but damn, if he was her uncle's husband they sure were allowed to be in first name base) had announced Gaige was visiting a few days before Mercenary's Day, she had went as red as the turtleneck she had been currently wearing.

And now she had arrived, and had taken Angel's hand to kiss her with a sly grin when the young siren had held it out for Gaige to shake, her face was even redder.

“Oh, huh. N-nice to see you again.” Said, clearing her throat. “Are you… staying for long? Sure my uncles don’t mind that...” Alistair sure didn’t, as she was there most likely because of his invitation, and if Wainwright did mind, sure he would have rethought said invitation. But finding her words was a tad difficult, conscious as she was about her hand still in the mechromancer’s.

“Came for a few days, then I’m expected somewhere else.” Gaige shrugged. “Friend reunion, can’t miss it. But…” Now, the redhead raised her free hand, pointing up with her index. “You won’t miss me for long, ‘cause I can be back a little while after them.”

“For real?” Angel blurted out, and didn’t blushed more just because it was impossible, physiologically speaking. “I mean, if you  _ do want _ to come back, obviously you are more than welcome.”

The siren had been able to regain her composure, which didn’t last long, defeated by Gaige’s smile.

“Cool! Already knew it, but still.” A few seconds later, both her hands were holding Angel’s, and her expression didn’t let know if she wasn’t aware of the effect it had on the other girl… or if that was precisely her intention. At least, Angel’s lack of experience made her completely clueless about it. “But… right now, I just arrived, and it’s my first time on Eden-6 so…” Her smile widened. “Could you show me and DT around?”


	11. Starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I offer Wainlock fluff.

“Can't sleep, darling?”

Wainwright's focus on the night sky in front of him, as well as his own thoughts, made him startled when he was interrupted by the call. Not a bad interruption at all, as it was his husband who asked for attention.

“Couldn't sleep, yeah. And the stars look beautiful tonight.”

“That is completely true.” Sir Hammerlock nodded, stepping into the balcony to reach Wainwright's side. “But no offense to the stars, I prefer looking at something more beautiful.”

“What a classic.” He grinned.

“One that works, as you can say anything, but that gorgeous face of yours is going to tell the truth.”

“You win, Alistair.”

“Oh, is that so? Then tell me, what do I win?”

“A kiss?” Wainwright asked, already leaning on for it.

“And telling me what is the matter keeping you up at this hour of the night?”

“So… you're asking for both.”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, I may be… a bit nervous. Not about the wedding, but…”

“Please tell me you're not having second thoughts.”

“No, I… worry about what would happen if you did.”

“Then worry not, Winny, because I don't. And I seriously doubt I will.” Now he was the one leaning on, holding his husband's hands in his. “And I know just that isn't going to wipe those worries, but sure as hell I can tell you every time you need it.” Wainwright smiled wide. “Now, will you come back to bed with me?”

“Didn't you want a kiss first?”

Alistair nodded, and went directly to start said kiss.


	12. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupting the usual programming to bring a few stuff about my OC, Kala, and aro ace positivity made with the arowrimo prompts.

Being born and raised in Pandora, the future was something Kala either thought a lot about or tried not to really think about. The latter because of all that could happen, and the former because… well, more or less the same reason.

And when she did think about it, doubts tended to arise.

Future plans, for tons of people, tended to include a stable lifelong partner, maybe starting a family if luck and the planet were kind enough… things that she was positive she didn’t want for herself. And not like she hadn’t tried before realizing it, because she had. It was beautiful, but… just not for her.

It was about time she said it out loud.

“Hey, dad?”

Leo turned his face almost instantly to face his daughter, who looked at him with an expression half-excited and half-nervous. 

“Yeah, Kali?” The nickname made her instantly chuckle, putting part of her doubts at ease as the memory of her mother starting to call her like that when she was just a kid took place. She may not be there anymore, but her father was, and he had always been more than supportive no matter what happened.

“Y’know, I’m pushing twenty, and as far as I know people tend to start bringing in partners if they haven't already, and…”

“Oh, I see.” He offered her a smirk, encouraging her daughter to go on. “You telling me this means thereʼs someone I should meet?”

“Not really.”

“But it could happen?”

“Not really.” She repeated, scratching the back of her head, more specifically the part where she had the undercut… that she should give a trim one of those days. “Iʼve given this stuff a try, yʼknow, and well. Doubt is for me. Might be alone but with no loneliness.”

“Oh.” Understanding came to his face after a few seconds of processing. “I got it wrong at first, my bad.”

“I mean, it’s not like I wanna spend the rest of my life alone. I have you, Wolfie… him if we find out where he went, my friends, and…”

“Baby, you donʼt need to justify yourself. Itʼs alright.”

“Thanks, dad.”


	13. One night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well *slaps aro ace Kala* this baby can fit so much projecting in it!

People were getting pretty drunk, it wasnʼt exactly a wild guess. Drinking, dancing, maybe a few would end up making out… Ways as good as any others to fight the pre-travel nervousness/excitement.

And as tempting the idea of disregarding the next morningʼs hangover as a tomorrow problem could be, Kala had opted for other ways, and was now making sure she had everything ready, her tools being the most important stuff. She was going to be more or less the mechanic of the ship, and dealing with possible emergencies while her head was pounding sounded anything but fun.

About the part of making out with someone… Well, it hadn’t been too long since she had discovered she not only didn’t feel the attraction. And even if doing it anyway could be a nice experience, sometimes engaging in it with people was… too much? In other words, why people when she already had two hands and a wide range of devices for having that kind of fun by herself.

“Last chance to come.” A voice called to her, in a playful tone.

“Sorry, mate. Imma pass this one.” She turned over, pointing with a wrench, and winked. “But sign me up for the post mission-celebration.”


	14. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small thingie from Christmas, this one about Tim and Angel.

Angel had barely woken up when Timothy came back, looking over his shoulder a few times after closing the door (just in case), and wearing a scarf covering his head and shoulders, in a similar way to how Athena did it but with extra effort to hide his face. Just in case.

“Morning.”

She greeted with a yawn, as she put all her effort in sitting on the small bed she had slept in, looking at him as he took off both the scarf and the backpack at his back, then the jacket.

“...’rning.” She managed to say, after a new yawn, smiling a bit. And, after a few seconds, he returned the smile.

“Got something for you, kiddo.”

That made her finish waking up, and the way he called her wasn't the reason. At that point, Angel was used to it. And those names had started to feel warm, in a similar way they did when her father used them, when he was still John instead of Jack, she still hadn't a blue pattern across half her body and… things were generally good.

Did that mean things were going better right now? For the young siren, it seemed so.

“Aw, thanks, but you didn't have to…” Still, Tim handed her a package, which she opened almost instantly out of curiosity. “Oh, wow. Wowowow. Thanks!”

Inside there were a couple of books, kind of a rarity depending on the part of Pandora you were in, and both featured the stories of the first programmers.

Undoubtedly, one of the best Mercenary's Day gifts she had ever had.


End file.
